Mr. Smee/Gallery
Images of Mr. Smee from Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Promotional images Smee.png Peter_pan_poster.jpg mr.smee.png|Mr. Smee's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates Stock art Peter_Pan_Gang-1.png Hooksme2.gif Peterpan202.jpg Neverland7.gif Captain Hook-1.png Smee Transparent.png Concept Art HookSmeeMB2.jpeg|Delivering Peter Pan's "present", by Mary Blair. MapOfNeverlandMB.jpeg|Mr.Smee on a map of Never Land by Mary Blair. Smee Concept Art.jpg|Mr. Smee by Mary Blair. smeenhook-returntoneverland.jpg WDPSYB664.jpg|Mr. Smee artwork Hook and smee cel.jpg Smeehook sketch.jpg TigerLilyandHook.jpg Hook&Smee-concept art.jpg Hook&Smee-Frank Thomas & Ollie Johnson.jpg Smee sketches by Ollie Johnston.jpg|Smee facial sketches by Ollie Johnston seagull (Peter Pan, Smee's shave scene) model sheet.jpg|seagull model sheet (Smee's shaving scene) Screenshots ''Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2321.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2332.jpg Smee belly HD 4.png peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2342.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2388.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2484.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2307.jpg|"Oh, dear, dear, dear, Captain Hook. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2328.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2848.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2935.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2942.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg Tumblr_nrjhnp2tAX1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4425.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4727.jpg|"I told him all along you Indians wouldn't betray Peter Pan." Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4911 - Copy.jpg|Mr. Smee with the Crocodile Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5207.jpg|Hook about to get accidentally whacked by Smee Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg|"Row for the ship!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg|Hook bumping against a wall peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg|Hook about to do something to Smee... Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg|... not until Smee accidentally hits him with a hammer peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5507.jpg|"I wouldn't want this to go any further, but the cook told me, that the first mate told him, that he heard that Pan has banished Tinker Bell." Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg|"Woaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726625-768-576.jpg|"Why, you dodgering imbecile! I..." 1 Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5528.jpg|"Why, you dodgering imbecile! I..." 2 Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5576.jpg|"That's it!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5316.jpg|Smee with Captain Hook's "Sunday Set" of hooks. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg|"Beggin' your pardon, Miss Bell, but Cap'n Hook would like a word with ya." peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6395.jpg|"But Cap'n, we don't know where Peter Pan lives." Tumblr_n7nnb1UNGP1qhcrb0o6_r1_1280.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.jpg Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg|"any Last Words Boy" Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3838.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6708.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6701.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6711.jpg|Mr. Smee defeated again with Captain Hook and the other pirates Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2297.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1831.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1823.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1847.jpg House of Mouse hooksmeehadesqueen of hearts.png Hook&Smee-DonaldWantsToFly.png|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee in the House of Mouse episode"Donald Wants to Fly." CaptainHook&Smee-GoofysMenuMagic.png House Of Mouse - Goofy's Menu Magic3.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates MrSmeeJPG.jpeg Jakepirates1 (2).jpg|Mr. Smee with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Hook and Peter Pan Band small.JPG JakePirate 39b.jpg We are a ll here.PNG Sharky Bones and Smee.PNG Yes sir.PNG Tick tock croc hookand smee.jpg hook and smee.jpg Hook Smee2.jpg hook and smee aboard the Jolly Roger.png HoilldayTreasure.jpg Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates_Night_of_the_Golden_Pirate_Pumpkin.jpg 640px-Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky 2012 DVDRip tinymoviez single link.jpg Hook_and_smee3.jpg Jake and Hook's crew.jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg Disney jake.jpg Hook and Smee with the shell collection.JPG|Smee looking at Hook's shell collection Hook&Smeelagoon.jpg Hook&Smee Guitar.jpg Cabinet of hooks.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Peter with Hook&crew-peter pan returns.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg HookSmeeBones-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg JakeHookSmee-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.png Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirate Genie.jpg JakeIzzyHookSmee-Pirate Genie.jpg Smee-Pirate Genie.png Smee- Pirate Swap Meet.jpg Smee with Jake & crew-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Smee&Bones-Pirate Swap Meet.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Smee-Pirate Mummy.jpg Smee-Whos a Pretty.Bird.jpg HookGizmo&Smee.png Jake &Crew with Hook& Smee-Jake's Pirate Swap.png Hook&Smee- The Never Land Pirates Ball.jpg Smee-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Smee-Smee-erella01.png Hook and crew-Smee-erella.png Jake&Smee-Smee-erella.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout…It's Hook!.jpg Brewste with Hook& Smeer- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Missing Treasure.png Smee-Hideout It's Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Cookin' with Hook!.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Smee-Hook-Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Smee Sharky& Cubby-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake&Smee-Tiki Tree Luau.jpg Hook&crew-The Pirate Pup!.jpg Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Cubby&Smee-Pirate Swap!.jpg Hook&smee-jake saves bucky.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Hook&Smee-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Hook&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Hook&Smee- The Sword and the Stone.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Hook&Smee-No Returns!.jpg Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Hook&Smee-The Queen of Never Land.jpg Hook&Smee- Hats Off to Hook!.jpg JakeHook&Smee.jpg Hook&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.png Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Hook& Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg SmeeJake&Skully-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Hook&smee- The Key to Skull Rock.jpg Hook&crew-Old Shell Game.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet.png Hook&crew-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock -Cubby's Sunken Treasure.jpg Hook&crew-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Hook& Smee-Treasure Of The Pirate Mummys Tomb.jpg Hook&Smee-Hide the Hideout.02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hide the Hideout.jpg Hook&crew- Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Smee&Bones.png Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns.png SmeeHookPatch-The Pirate Pup!.jpg SmeeRoiseMollie-Smee-rella.png Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg HookSmeeJakeCubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirate Pup.png SharkyBones&Smee-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubbys Tall Tale.jpg Smee-Where's Mama Hook.jpg Groupshot-Where's Mama Hook.jpg SharkyBonesSmee-Trading Treasure.jpg Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg CubbySmeeSharky&Hook-Pirate Swap!.jpg Hook&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!.jpg Group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg BonesHookSmee-Pixie Dust Away.jpg Groupshot-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Smee&Hook-Hook the Genie.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png03.png Scardy pirate.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Smee-A Royal Misunderstading.jpg BonesSmee&Sharky-Hook The Genie.jpg Groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap.jpg Group shot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Hook&Smee-Nanny Nell.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Race-Around Rock!.jpg Hook&Smee-Peter pan returns.jpg Hook&crew-mama hook knows best.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pyramid.jpg|Smee and Captain Hook in the spinoff series Jake's Buccaneer Blast epThe Golden Pirate Pyramid Hook&Smee-Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Smee&Patch-The Pirate Pup03.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Pirate Swap!.jpg Red Jessica&Smee-Captain Scrooge.jpg Groupshot-Hook on Ice!.jpg Peter with Hook&Smeer-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Hook&crew-Battle of the Book.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!02.jpg groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird.jpg Hook&crew- Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Surpise.png Miscellaneous Smeepf2014.jpg SmeeinRT.png BelleOUaT3.png|Smee kidnaps Belle Once Upon a Time - 2x04 - The Crocodile - Smee.jpg Printed Media Mr. Smee.jpg WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg Moby Duck 1.jpg After while crocodile.JPG Hook&Smee-Pirate Fairy Book.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me Smee!02.jpg Hook&smee-Save Me Smee!01.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The key to Skull Rock02.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book02.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock01.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png Mama hook knows best.JPG Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg SkullyHook&Smee-The key to Skull Rock page01.png IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Campoutpage03.png Tink&Smee-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Peter-Pan-Christmas2.jpg Video games Kingdom Hearts Mr.Smee.png|Mr. Smee in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kh-neverland-08.png|Mr. Smee in Kingdom Hearts Kh-neverland-09.png Kh-neverland-42.png Miscellaneous MrSmee.jpg|Mr. Smee as he appears in Epic Mickey. Smee-power of illusion.png|Mr. Smee in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Disney Universe Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee costume in Disney Universe Smee-Disney Magical World.jpg|Mr. Smee in Disney Magical World SmeeKDA.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Mr.SmeeinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Smee in Beach Party at Walt Disney World smeeautograph.jpg|Smee's signature. Disneyjr hook smee 2 500.jpg|Smee with Hook in Disney Junior Live Hook-Smee and Croc.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Peter-pan-Live.jpg Hook&Smee Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Jake and Smee.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Hook&Smee.JPG Festival of fantasy characters.jpeg Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandise 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Smee and Hook invited to Disneyland Paris Peter Pan3.jpg Smee Cast Pin.jpg GROLSDC12 - Kidnapped.jpg Peter Pan 3-D Plate It's The Croc!.jpg Dl fa hook smee.jpg Peter pansnowglobe.jpg Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg SmeeDisneyPromo.jpg Jake bedset.jpg Peter Pan tsum tsum .jpg Mr Smee Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Peter Pan Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg PeterPanSMALL1.jpg Smee Funko.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates galleries Category:Disney Fairies galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries